Feed through assemblies can be used to pass an electrical conductor from one area to another, such as into a pipeline or vessel, for example. In past examples, feed through assemblies had a relatively limited ability to reduce leakage. This leakage may include liquids, gas, etc. As a result of this leakage, degradation of the signal that is passed through the electrical conductor may occur. Additionally, replacement of the electrical conductor and/or the feed through assembly may be necessitated as a result of this leakage.
The costs associated with replacing parts of the feed through assembly and/or due to signal loss is relatively high. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a sealed feed through assembly that limits leakage up to a specified pressure rating while providing for electrical isolation of the electrical conductor such that signal integrity through the electrical conductor may be maintained.